ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: The End of Time
Dragon Ball: The End of Time is a fan-fiction video game of the fanon series Dragon Ball: Time Storm. Overview Dragon Ball: The End of Time is a 1st and 3rd person with graphics similar to Ultimate Tenkaichi . This game has over 100 characters and over 120 super attacks to preform. Including special codes that can unlock special never before seen what if characters and transformations! The codes come with character cards, alternative costume cards and super attack/ultimate attack cards. It will also come with Dragon Ball: Time Storm Volume 1. Gameplay The graphics will be more realistic than Raging Blast 2 but still similar to them. The game has special Playstation Move or Kinect features to the game. It will also have very spectacular environments and realistic but very bright and colourful energy attacks and even play as a giant Great Ape in free-roam. Characters Playable Characters Teen Cameron (Base, Super Saiyan) Cameron (Base, FPSS, FPSS2, FPSS3, Ascended SS4) Kid Jake (Base, Great Ape) Teen Jake (Base, SS, SS2,Super Saiyan 3Ultimate) Jakeron (Base, SS, SS2) Teen Rick (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) Rick (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan 2) Teen Benjamin (Base, SS, SS2, Majin) Benjamin (Majin, Super Saiyan 4) Teen Daniel (Base, SS, SS2) Daniel (Base, Super Saiyan) Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) Raditz (Base, Great Ape) Grandpa Gohan Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) Goku (Base, SS, SS2, SS3) Goku (Saiyan Armour) (Base, SS, Ascended Super Saiyan, USS, FPSS) Goku (GT) (Base, SS, SS3, Golden Great Ape, SS4) Goku (AF) (Base, SS, SS2, SS3, SS4, SS5) Kakarrot Veku Super Gogeta (SS, SS3) Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) Teen Gohan (Base, SS, FPSS, SS2) Gohan (Base, SS, SS2) Great Saiyaman Mystic Gohan (Base, SS, SS2) Ultimate Gohan Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) Kid Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) Gotenks (Base, Fat, Skinny, SS, SS3) Teen Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) Pan Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) Vegeta (Base, SS, Ascended Super Saiyan, SS2) Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) Vegeta (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) Vegeta (AF) (Base, SS, SS2, SS3, SS4, SS5) Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) Vegito (Super Saiyan 3) Vegito (GT) (Base, SS, SS4) Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) Future Trunks (Base, SS, SS2) Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) Trunks (Base, SS, USS) Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) Nappa (Base, Great Ape) Fasha (Base, Great Ape) Tora (Base, Great Ape) Turles (Base, Great Ape) Saibamen Krillin Tien Yamcha Chiaotzu Yajirobe Uub (Base, Majuub) Demon King Piccolo Piccolo Nail Pikkon Android 8 Android 13 (Base, Fusion) Android 14 Android 15 Android 16 Android 17 (Base, Fusion) Hell Fighter 17 (Base, Fusion) Android 18 Android 19 Dr. Gero (Android 20) Syn Shenron (Base, Omega) Nuova Shenron (1st stage, 2nd stage) Haze Shenron Rage Shenron Oceanus Shenron Naturon Shenron (Base, Pan Absorbed) Eis Shenron Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) Kid Buu (Base, Ultra Buu (Southern Supreme Kai absorbed), Majin Buu, Ultimate Buu) Evil Buu (Base, Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) (Majin Buu absorbed)) Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Power Weighted Form, Perfect) Cell Jr. Hatchiyack (Base, Super, Multi-form, Giant) King Cold Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) Mecha Frieza Cooler (Base, Final Form) Meta-Cooler Meta-Cooler Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's Body) Recoome Burter Jeice Guldo Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) Dodoria Zangya Bojack (Base, Full-Power) Hirudegarn Baby (Teen, Adult) Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby, Super Baby 2, Great Ape, Super Baby 3/4) Baby Goku (Base, Super Saiyan 3, Super Baby, Super Baby 2) Baby Trunks (Base, Super Baby, Super Baby 2) Boss Battles Great Ape (Vegeta) Great Ape (Gohan) Meta-Cooler Core Hirudegarn Golden Great Ape (Baby) Alpha Shenron Modes Story Mode Relive the spectacular events of the twisted sagas of Dragon Ball: Time Storm including the Dragon Ball saga, sagas from Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and for the first time ever, Dragon Ball Heroes is able to play in spectacular graphics on consoles/handhelds. Hero Mode Explore the sagas of the Dragon Ball Universe with your own character. The character creation comes with creating super attacks, clothing, hair styles and even transformations and fusions. With the special codes you are able to unlock even more cool super attacks and customization things. Battle Mode Single Battle A one on one battle with you a CPU or a friend, maybe even all with four player action. Free for all! Team Battle Team up with a friend or go solo choosing up to 5 characters. This mode is where you get to see the incredible Fusion. Training Mode Training Mode allows you to figure out stronger combos and rush techniques, test out your new character's abilities or even just see their transformations. Free-Roam Roam spectacular animated enviroments with any character playable in the video game. Roam around as a giant ape or just fly around having battles with random foes from accross the globe. (Network connection required to battle.) List of Techniques used in Dragon Ball: The End of Time Main article: List of Techniques used in Dragon Ball: The End of Time StagesEdit *Break Wasteland *Rocky Area *Planet Namek *Ruined Planet Namek *Ruined City *Islands *Glacier *Cell Games Arena *Hell *Supreme Kai's World *Cave *Space *World Martial Arts Tournament *Wormhole Code Packs The Baby Pack Characters Baby Goku (DBZ, GT) Baby Trunks (Future, GT) Transformations Baby Goku (Super Saiyan 3, Super Baby, Super Baby 2) Baby Trunks (Super Baby, Super Baby 2) Super Attacks #______________ #______________ #______________ #______________ #______________ #______________ #______________ #______________ Ultimate Attacks Revenge Spirit Bomb Heat Dome Death Ball Gallery Goku (Full Body).jpg|Goku Goku (Kaio-ken).jpg|Goku (Kaio-ken) Goku (Super Saiyan).jpeg|Goku (Super Saiyan) Goku (Super Saiyan) (Kaio-ken).jpg|Goku (Super Kaio-ken) Goku (Super Saiyan 2).jpg|Goku (Super Saiyan 2) Goku super kaioken 2 by db own universe arts-d3jhwua.png|Goku (Super Kaio-ken II) Goku (Super Saiyan 3).jpg|Goku (Super Saiyan 3) Goku super kaioken 3 by db own universe arts-d3jhww1.png|Goku (Super Kaio-ken III) Veku (Full Body).jpg|Veku Super Gogeta.jpg|Super Gogeta Vegetto.jpg|Vegito Vegito (Super Saiyan).jpg|Super Vegito Vegito (Super Saiyan 3).jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Vegito Goku (Saiyan Armour).jpg|Goku (Saiyan Armour) Goku (Saiyan Armour) (Ascended Super Saiyan).jpg|Goku (Saiyan Armour) (Ascended Super Saiyan) Goku (Saiyan Armour) (Ultra Super Saiyan).PNG|Goku (Saiyan Armour) (Ultra Super Saiyan) Goku (Saiyan Armour) (Full-Power Super Saiyan).png|Goku (Saiyan Armour) (Full Power Super Saiyan) Goku (GT).jpg|Goku (GT) Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan).jpg|Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan) Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 3).jpg|Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 3) Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 4).JPG|Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) Goku (AF).jpg|Goku (AF) Goku (AF) (Super Saiyan).jpg|Goku (AF) (Super Saiyan) Goku (AF) (Super Saiyan 2).jpg|Goku (AF) (Super Saiyan 2) Goku (AF) (Super Saiyan 3).jpg|Goku (AF) (Super Saiyan 3) Goku (AF) (Super Saiyan 4).jpg|Goku (AF) (Super Saiyan 4) Goku (AF) (Super Saiyan 5).jpg|Goku (AF) (Super Saiyan 5) Kid Gohan.jpg|Kid Gohan Kid Gohan (Super Saiyan).JPG|Kid Gohan (Super Saiyan) Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan).jpg|Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan) Teen Gohan (Full-Power Super Saiyan).jpg|Teen Gohan (Full Power Super Saiyan) Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2).jpg|Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) Gohan (1).png|Gohan Gohan (Super Saiyan 2).jpg|Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) Mystic Gohan.jpg|Mystic Gohan Mystic Gohan (Super Saiyan).jpg|Mystic Gohan (Super Saiyan) Mystic Gohan (Super Saiyan 2).JPG|Mystic Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) Ultimate Gohan (Full Body).jpg|Ultimate Gohan Kid Goten (Super Saiyan).jpg|Kid Goten (Super Saiyan) Gotenks (Base).jpg|Gotenks Fat Gotenks.jpg|Fat Gotenks Skinny Gotenks.jpg|Skinny Gotenks Gotenks (Super Saiyan).jpg|Gotenks (Super Saiyan) Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3).jpg|Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) Vegeta (Scouter) (2).png|Vegeta (Scouter) Vegeta (Halo).jpg|Vegeta (costume 2) Vegeta (Super Saiyan).png|Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta.JPG|Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) Kid Trunks.jpg|Kid Trunks Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan).jpg|Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan) Future Trunks (Full Body).jpg|Future Trunks Future Trunks (Super Saiyan).jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2).jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) Trunks (Future).jpg|Trunks Trunks (Super Saiyan).jpg|Trunks (Super Saiyan) Category:Page added by All ozzy Category:Page created by All ozzy Category:Fanon Video Game Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by All ozzy Category:What If Category:Dragon Ball: Time Storm Category:Video games where Cameron is playable Category:Video games where Ben is playable Category:Video games where Daniel is playable Category:Video games where Jake is playable Category:Dragon Ball: The End of Time